colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Data snatch
Data snatch is the first mission of Act 7B: Friend or Foe?. If this mission is completed, the next mission will be Traitor hunt; if this mission ends in failure, the next mission will be Capture traitor. Briefing Navy secrets are finding their way into enemy possession - however, an informer database is maintained by the League. We are currently engineering a minor struggle in which you must damage an enemy battleship, forcing it to flee the area. Attach yourself to it as it leaves. Once beyond the jumpgate, approach the enemy installation being aware that its security systems are sound sensitive and will be triggered by prolonged engine noise. When close enough, probe the mainframe and download the list of informers. Escape when ready via jumpgate, probe the installation and eliminate all enemy agents that reveal themselves. OBJECTIVES (Part 1) - Take down battleships shields - Grapple battleship as it flees - Probe facility for traitor list (Part 2) - Evade sound sensitive security - Download informer list (Part 3) - Probe installation - Eliminate enemy agents Forces Navy Forces *Part 1 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **2x Frigate *Part 2 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *Part 3 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **1x Starport (Cloaks at the beginning of Part 3; uncloaks after all Ballistas are destroyed) **2x Frigate League Forces *Part 1 **3x Mace **2x Frigate (One Frigate is automatically destroyed; the other Frigate's shields can only be damaged after the first Navy Frigate is destroyed) *Part 2 **1x Research Facility (Part 2) (Cannot be destroyed) **1x Frigate **3x Shield (Part 2) (Three Shields launched from the Research Facility after it is probed) *Part 3 **3x Ballista **1x Watch (Launches from the Starport after it is probed) Dialogue Start Of Mission Part 1 *Watch: Watch Announcement : Welcome to the Watch. Ensure you attach your ship to the League battleship in order to avoid detection. It is imperative that you do not destroy the League battleship if mission is to be successful. *Flight Computer: Synchronizing ship computer to Watch Central Operations.. Full duplex connection successful. Frigate Grappled *Watch: Watch Announcement : Once through the jumpgate, avoid security systems and recover traitor listings from League installation. Part 1 Complete *Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Start Of Mission Part 2 *Flight Computer: Mission objectives - download informer list from enemy installation, escape via jumpgate, probe installation and eliminate enemy agents. Shields Destroyed *Ops: Watch Announcement: Traitor location is now known. A jumpgate to the traitors sector will now be opened. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Start Of Mission Part 3 *Watch: Watch Announcement : We believe an enemy agent to be at this installation. Eliminate this agent, but do not destroy the installation. Traitor Killed *Flight Computer: Mission successful traitor list retrieved and spy eliminated. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Part 1 Or 2 Mission Failure *Flight Computer: Mission failure Traitor listing not retrieved. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Traitor Escapes *Flight Computer: Mission failure spy not eliminated. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Debriefing Success The list of informers you managed to retrieve makes for interesting reading. The Watch is committed to ridding the Navy of all opposition within its ranks - this information will allow us to continue purging the organization of dissent. Without the Navy, our struggle for justice would never have begun. Only traitors could wish to oppose the Navy now. Failure The failure to retrieve the informer list safely leaves The Watch with a problem. We know our organization is riddled with traitors who are sabotaging our missions, and we know the information is available to us if we choose to take it. However, certain pilots seem unable to carry out their duties efficiently. The situation has been noted. Rewards *3 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Password *192amtJyk4WInJycvLy8vA (Acts 1, 2, 3B, 4, 5B, 6, 7B) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions